phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Cidade do Amor
é uma música do episódio "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você" cantada por Isabella na tentativa de deixar Phineas mais romântico já que estavam em Paris, a cidade mais romântica do mundo. Letra Isabella: E aí Phineas, o que achou da Cidade do Amor? Phineas: Eu queria estar na cidade das peças de avião. Isabella: Você tá muito estressado, pare um pouco pra relaxar e curtir a cidade. Isabella: Que tal um crêpe dividir neste Café de Paris? Phineas: Esse toldo poderia ser usado como vela ou como pára-quedas dependendo da necessidade. Isabella: Sinto o cheiro destas flores sob a Torre Eiffel em cores. Phineas: Será que eles tem peças assim soltas por aqui? Os parafusos seriam muito úteis! Isabella: Oh, Phineas... ''Vamos dividir um crème brûlée? '''Phineas': Ei, olha lá! Aquele maçarico é maneiro! Isabella: Maravilhoso vai ser Na cidade do amor. Casais: Na cidade do amor. Isabella: Na cidade do amor. Casais e Ferb: Na cidade do amor. Isabella: Queijos experimentar ou galerias visitar. Phineas: Será que tinta a óleo serviria como combustível de foguete? Isabella: Num dia tão perfeito assim, Uma boina fica bem em mim? Phineas: Ah, isso me lembra, vamos precisar de capacetes! Isabella: Não sente a mesma coisa porquê? Passeando pelo Champs-Élysées Na cidade do amor. Dama e Casais: Na cidade do amor. Dama: Na cidade do amor. Isabella: Queria ouvi-lo sussurrando "ma chérie" Mas tudo o que ele quer é num avião partir. Na cidade do amor. Pintor: Na cidade do amor. Isabella: Na cidade do amor. (Na cidade do amor...) Na cidade do amor. (Na cidade do amor...) (O mímico vê Isabella e Phineas e solta os balões que estavam com ele) '' '''Vendedor de balões': Ei, você! Pare de soltar meus balões! Informações de Fundo thumb|rhigt|"Neste café de Paris." *Essa é a sexta música que Isabella canta, mas a primeira onde ela canta mais de um verso. *Primeira vez que Isabella canta sobre Phineas. *Quando Ferb aparece ele está em cima de uma moto com Vanessa, provavelmente ela roubou a moto de alguém. *Crêpe é um prato semelhante a uma panqueca dobrada, que pode ter recheio doce ou salgado. *Crème brûlée é uma sobremesa feita de creme e açúcar caramelizado. O açúcar é frequentemente caramelizado com um maçarico, pouco antes de servir. *Um instrumental dessa música é ouvido em "O Segredo do Buford", quando Buford anda com Brigitte em Paris. *Essa música conquistou o 6º lugar no "Phineas e Ferb: Cliptástico 3". *Os versos: "Não sente a mesma coisa porquê?/Passeando pelo Champs-Élysées", é um dos versos preferidos de Dan Povenmire. twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/396972016466939904 Compositores *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Bobby Gaylor *Rob Hughes Galeria de Imagens |nome= }} Veja Também *"Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você" *''I Believe We Can'' *''Bem-vindo a Tóquio'' *''A Balada do Klimpaloon'' *''Tiras e Bolas de Borracha'' *''Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar'' *''No Caminho do Sol'' *''O Verão é Pra Você'' *"Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você" *Lista de Músicas Referências en:City of Love de:Stadt der Liebe pt:Na Cidade do Amor es:La ciudad del Amor pl:Paryż, miłość i my vi:City of Love Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas Cantadas Por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Categoria:Músicas de Episódios Especiais Categoria:O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Categoria:Músicas Cantadas Por Ferb Fletcher Categoria:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro